Is It Too Late To Change?
by soccergal21
Summary: Jerome and Mara are dating, but Jerome has his eye on another girl. Joy. Little does he know that she feels the same way. What will happen when Mara finds out? Other relationships: Fabian-Nina, Amber-Alfie, and Patricia-Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He Would Be Mine

JEROME'S POV:

"What about this one?" Mara said holding up a hot pink, loose tank top.

"Great." I said not paying attention.

"That's what you said for the last eight shirts!" Mara protested. It's true, I haven't been paying attention to her, but I have a reason! What guy wants to listen to his girlfriend go on and on about what shirt to wear? NONE!

"Can't you tell he doesn't care, Mara?" Joy said not looking up from her magazine. To be honest, I have been looking at Joy all this time. I never noticed it, but she was…amazing. What am I saying? I'm dating Mara, but I wish I wasn't. All she talks about is herself and school.

"Is that true?" Mara raised an eyebrow. I didn't answer; I was too busy starring at Joy. "Jerome? Jerome. JEROME!" Mara yelled, but I still didn't notice.

"Jerome?" Joy said softly. Her voice was so graceful.

"Huh?" I looked around trying to figure out what was being said.

"I asked you-." Mara started.

"Jerome! I need your help!" My best friend, Alfie, rushed into the room.

"What's wrong, Alfie?" Joy asked looking concerned.

"There is a really big spider in our room! You need to get rid of it!" Joy and I laughed.

I started to get up and Mara started to protest saying that she needed my help with her clothes, not that I cared. Joy chuckled at my come-back. I turned away so she couldn't see how red my cheeks were. I walked out of the doorway with Alfie. "Come on buddy." I said pulling him with me.

JOY'S POV:

Jerome and Alfie walked out of the room to get rid of the spider, which I'm sure was small. I looked back at my magazine, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerome turned around, slightly, and smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Ok, you got me! I really like Jerome, but he is dating Mara and I couldn't do that to my best friend.

"What do you think I should wear: hot pink or sunset orange?" Mara said looking at her choices.

"Like Jerome, I don't care." I didn't even look up from my magazine because it would be a waste of my time. Mara doesn't look good in either of those colors.

"That's silly! I know he cares, he just doesn't want to show it." Mara said. I rolled my eyes, if any girl knows Jerome it's me. "Just face it Joy, I'm right and your wrong." She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I looked up at her. At that second, Jerome came running into the room.

"Uh, Joy? Can you come into our room for a minute?" He had a pleading look in his eye.

"Sure." I was a bit confused. I got up and started to walk out the room.

"Why not ask me?" Mara looked at Jerome and smiled.

"Um, we need Joy's expertise."

~IN JEROME AND ALFIE'S ROOM~

"My expertise," I raised an eyebrow and look at Jerome. "To kill a bug?"

"It's a big bug!" Alfie exclaimed while rocking back in forth on his bed.

"Wimp." I muttered.

"Please?" Jerome said on his knees. _Anything to spend time with you, Jerome. _ I thought.

I walked to their bookshelf, and grabbed _The Little Engine that could _off the shelf. I walked over to the wall where the bug was on, and slammed the book over the bug; killing it.

"My book!" Alfie yelled, running to the book I dropped on the floor. Jerome and I laughed.

"DINNER!" We heard Trudy yell from the dining room. Alfie immediately got to his feet and scrambled to have dinner. I chuckled.

"Thanks." Jerome said, smiling.

"Anytime," I said walking away. "Wimp." I said so Jerome could hear. Jerome started chasing me in the hallway. We both laughed as we ran into the living room. He caught up to me quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

We were still laughing when he said, "Who are you calling a wimp, Joyless." We chuckled, but then Mara grabbed Jerome's wrist.

"Come on, we don't want our dinner getting cold." She pulled him towards the dinner table. The seating was always the same: Nina and Fabian at the end of the table, Amber sat next to Nina, across from Alfie, Patricia sat next to Amber across from Eddie, I sat next to Patricia across from Jerome, and then Mara sat next to Jerome across from KT.

"Why were you holding Joy like that," Jerome smiled at me. "When I was just upstairs?"

I took a biscuit and got up, walking to Trudy. "Thanks for dinner, but I'm not that hungry." I smiled. I walked up the stairs and notice Jerome getting up and walking after me.

I walked into my room and took my science textbook out of my bag and started to study the elements . . . fun. There was a faint knock on the door. "Joy?" I heard someone say, softly.

"It's open." I called. Jerome walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine." I faked a smile, but Jerome didn't buy it. "Just feeling a bit sick." He gave me a hug, holding my head which was on his chest.

"I hope your better by tomorrow." He said smiling. I looked at him, confused. "We have our science project tomorrow," He nudged my shoulder. "Partner."

"Why don't you have your girlfriend be your partner?" I looked at my textbook.

"Is that what this is about?" Jerome asked and I looked up. "Joy, you have always been one of my best friends and my lab partner. And no one, not even Mara, can change that." He kissed my forehead, and gave me another hug.

If things were different, he would be mine.

* * *

I totally ship Jeroy! And I really love this show. So please review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. The Experiment

Chapter 2: The Experiment

JEROME'S POV:

"Alfie, wake up." I looked at Alfie's bed, I couldn't see him but I saw a lump not moving.

I walked over to the bed and shook the lump. "Wake up!" I yelled.

"Wake who up?" Alfie said behind me, making me jump.

"Alfie!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath. He smiled and continued to eat his apple. "No apple for me?" I said with mock hurt.

Alfie smiled and revealed what was behind his back, and apple. A smile crept up on my face as I took the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Could you not yell, some people are trying to sleep." I heard Joy's voice say.

"God?" Alfie said looking at the ceiling. We laughed as Joy popped her head in.

"It's seven in the morning, why are you still sleeping?" I asked after having a laughing fit.

"I'm not sleeping, Mara is. She asked me, because I was already up, to tell you to stop yelling." Joy pointed at us, with a small smile on her face. "As much of a perfectionist Mara is, though, she sleeps in really late." She shrugged as Alfie and I laughed.

Fabian and Nina popped their heads in as well. "Alfie? Can you come in here for a moment?" Nina said giving him a stern look.

"Why?" Alfie raised an eyebrow, making me chuckle. "It's almost time for breakfast, and you know how much I like to eat."

Joy laughed. "We all do." She said with the cutest smile on her face, which made me smile.

"No, come here." Fabian said looking at Nina's locket, which Alfie said was the eye of . . . something that started with an H. Horus, maybe? Anyway, Alfie's eyes widened then he walked quickly out of the room saying, "I'm coming."

"That was weird." I said watching Nina, Fabian, and Alfie walk down the hallway.

"I would think you would've already gotten used to it." I turned my head towards Joy.

"I have, but . . . Alfie has been acting weird lately." Joy gave me a look that said '_really?'_ "Ok, more weird than usual." I said, making Joy smile. She walked over to my bed and sat down, and picked up a sports magazine.

"Do you ever not read magazines?" I laughed.

"I think I have a problem." Joy said not looking up from the magazine. I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Are you excited?" I said.

"You need to be more specific when you talk, Jerome." Joy and I laughed.

"About the science experiment today?" I shook her arm.

"Of course!" Joy looked at me with a smile, but soon her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I began to get worried.

"I forgot that Mara said she was excited about today because she got to work with you. I guess I should've known she would want that." She put the magazine back under my pillow, where she found it. "And it's okay, I understand that you and Mara want to work together." She kept ranting about me and Mara, until I stopped her.

"Joy, I'm not going to work with Mara today." I grabbed her shoulders making her stop pacing.

"Why not?" She asked looking at the ground.

"I want to work with you, not her."

"But she's your girl-." Joy started.

"You're my lab partner. You always have and always will, and no one, not even Alfie, can change that." Our eye's met and I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. Joy smiled and gave me a hug, which was weird because I normally give her hugs not the other way around.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." I said after we finally pulled apart. We both smiled and walked out the door, and walked down the hallway. As we got further down the hallway we saw Nina and Fabian hugging. About five seconds later they pulled apart, and Fabian gave Nina a quick kiss. They started to hold hands, and walked into the dining room.

"I want to be in a relationship like that." Joy smiled. I looked at her, confused.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nina and Fabian have a cute relationship. One that doesn't flop after a day. They look like they love each other." Joy's eyes followed the couple as they walked away.

"That's sweet." I said, smiling. I couldn't stop looking at Joy, she was so beautiful. We continued walking until we reached the dining room. Everyone was there except for Mara, as usual. I sat down next to Joy, while she grabbed two bowls.

She handed me the pink bowl, winking. I laughed quietly as she filled her blue bowl with cereal. Everyone was talking at the science experiment.

"It's going to be awesome!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I feel bad for the frogs." KT and Nina said in unison.

"They are already dead." Fabian said, putting his hand on Nina and KT's shoulders.

"You can't be a wimp if you're my in Eddie and my group, KT." Patricia said smiling.

"What if it's guts on my clothes! Or worse . . . MY HAIR!" Amber said looking at Alfie. Everyone at the table chuckled.

"It won't, I promise." Alfie said.

We all went back to talking when Mara came downstairs. Joy raised an eyebrow when Mara sat down across to me.

"Uh, Mara?" Joy said, softly.

Mara looked up. "Yes?" She said.

"Why are you wearing my shoes?" Joy looked closer. "And my necklace?"

"It's just a necklace." Mara said.

"To _you _it's just a necklace, but to me it's very special." I looked at the necklace closer, and finally got why Joy was so upset. It had a gold chain, and a "J" on it that opened up to reveal a picture of me and Joy.

"Why?" Mara asked, putting butter on her toast.

"Jerome gave me that necklace for my birthday last year. I wear it every day, but I couldn't find it this morning." Joy frowned.

"Jerome gave it to you?" Mara said, we all could tell she knew. "I had no idea." She went back to buttering her toast, and didn't care.

"Well can I have it back?" Joy asked nicely, but Mara pretended not to notice.

"Mara, just give it back to her." I said, with pleading eyes. Mara looked at me, sadly. She unhooked the necklace and gave it to Joy, and I helped Joy put it on.

"Thanks Mara." Joy said, smiling.

We all got up, five minutes later, and started to gather our things to go to school. I walked into my room to get my tie, which I had no idea how to tie. I walked out of my room, attempting to tie it, when I ran into Joy, almost knocking her over.

"Do you need help?" Joy laughed.

"It's like you can read my mind!" I said. She started to tie my tie, like a pro. When she finished, I opened the door for her and said, "Let's go dissect a frog." We laughed and walked to class.

MARA'S POV:

As Alfie, Amber, and I dissected the frog, I kept looking over at Joy and Jerome. They were laughing and joking around. That should be me! Jerome is dating me, not Joy. I guess I'm just a little jealous of their relationship . . . ok, I'm a lot jealous!

I was too busy looking at Joy and Jerome, I cut Amber!

"Mara!" She shrieked. Alfie helped Amber keep the blood in her hand, while I told Mr. Sweete. Alfie took Amber to the nurse's office and I was alone with the frog.

Turns out, everyone knew about Amber, but didn't care after a while.

I looked at Joy and Jerome again, but Joy wasn't there. I looked around the room for her, and found her passing in their paper to Mr. Sweete. This is my chance!

I, quickly, walked over to Jerome and sat in Joy's seat. "Hi!" I said and took his hand.

"Uh, hi." He said.

Joy came back to the table and sat down on the other side of Jerome. "Oh, hey Mara!" She smiled. "Jerome, Mr. Sweete gave me this paper with questions about the frog and he said we need to answer them."

"Alright." Jerome said. He squeezed me hand and said, "Sorry, Mara, but Joy and I have to get back to work, but I will see you at lunch!"

It was hard to keep the smile on my face, but I managed. I walked back to my seat, bored out of my mind. Nina walked behind me and accidentally hit my back with a bucket.

"I am so sorry, Mara!" She said.

""It's totally fine." I smiled. "What's in the bucket?"

"My groups' frog guts." She said, grossed out. I laughed. "Do you know where I put them?" She looked around the room. Just then, an idea popped into my mind.

"I will take them for you." I smiled. Nina thanked me, gave me the guts, and walked away. Just like her, I was grossed out.

I walked over to Joy and Jerome's table again. "Mara, we are still working." Jerome said, gesturing to the paper.

"Oh, I know. I'm just bringing these guts to the trash." I smiled. I walked behind Joy, and dumped the guts onto her head. She immediately stood up and tried wiping them off.

"Mara!" Jerome shouted, getting up. "What was that for?!" I shrugged.

Jerome help Joy get the guts off of her, and walked her out of the room. A he was leaving; he turned back to me and shook his head.

What have I done?

* * *

Poor Joy! Please review and tell me what you think! :) Also, I'm going to try to add more other couple moments, like Fabian and Nina or Alfie and Amber, etc.


	3. The Change

Chapter 3: The Change

JOY'S POV:

"Well this is awkward." Patricia said walking into the room. She was right; it wouldn't be awkward if Mara hadn't spilled frog guts on me!

I looked up, from my sewing project, at Mara who was staring at me with beading eyes. "I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you want me to think!" Mara said, not blinking.

"I can't believe you would stoop this low." I shook my head, and got up.

"Joy!" Patricia yelled. I ignored her and opened the door.

I was about to slam it shut when Mara ran over to it and yelled, "Coward!"

"Well at least I'm not a jerk!" I yelled back. Mara grunted and slammed the door in my face. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk down stairs, and I saw Jerome at the end of the hall. "Did you hear that?" I said, slowly.

Jerome nodded, walking towards me. "At least you got the guts out of your hair." He said, making me laugh.

"It took a while but they are finally out!" I giggled. "Well, obviously, Mara is in there." I nodded my head towards the door.

This caught Jerome by surprise. "Uh, yeah, thanks." He stuttered. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't care. I smiled weakly.

"Have you seen Fabian?" I asked.

"Why?" Jerome said quickly, a little too quickly.

"I was just wondering." I put my hands up laughing. I started to walk past Jerome and down the hallway when Jerome called my name. I stopped, waited for a second, and then turned around. "Yeah?" I forced a smile.

"Watch this." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jerome knocked on my door, and Patricia answered. "You are not the person I was looking for." Jerome said, and Trixie (Patricia) rolled her eyes. I had to cover my mouth to make me stop laughing.

"It's your idiot boyfriend." Trixie said to Mara, giving Jerome a glare. Jerome shivered when Patricia said boyfriend.

My eyes narrowed, and I started to wonder what Jerome was up to . . .

"Jerome!" Mara said, stepping out of the room, and closing the door. She saw I was watching their conversation, and her smile dropped.

"Don't mind her." Jerome said, grabbing Mara's arms and turning her away from me, so Jerome could look at me.

I crossed my arms and started to walk away, but I saw Jerome give me a pleading look. I decided to give him a chance.

"Is there something wrong, Jerome?" Mara asked, taking his hands. Jerome finally got out of Mara's iron grip.

"Uh, Mara, I don't think we should be together anymore." Jerome said, nervously. Mara's smiled faded, slowly.

"Why not?" Mara said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Jerome hesitated. "To be honest, what you did to Joy was really selfish and unnecessary." He paused and glanced quickly at me. "I'm sorry."

Mara pulled away from Jerome. "Wait! You're dumping me," She looked at me with disgust. "For _that_?"

I raised my eyebrows, while Jerome closed his eyes. "See, that's my point."

Mara looked down. "I get it now." She paused as a single tear dropped down her face. "Just give me one last chance."

"I wish I could, but you're making it too difficult." Jerome kissed Mara's hands, lightly. And slowly walked away. Mara whipped a tear away, and walked back into her room.

I can't believe what just unfurled in front of me. I wanted to run away, but I felt like my feet were glued to the ground.

Jerome walked back to me. "That went better than I thought." He patted me on the shoulder, making my jaw drop. He barked out a laugh, and walked down the stairs to his room.

"Whoa." I said, trying to get the scene to register in my brain

JEROME'S POV:

It's done. Mara and I are done.

I walked down the stairs and into my room.

"How did it go?" Alfie said when I opened the door.

"Mara and I are done." I flopped down on the bed.

"Are you going to ask Joy out then?" Alfie smiled.

"I want to, but . . ." I stared at the ceiling.

"You think Joy doesn't like you?" Alfie smirked. I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about my best friend." Alfie said, as he punched my arm. He opened the door, but stopped walking to say, "Whatever you decide to do, I will be 100% on your side." I smiled.

I can count on Alfie; he is like a brother to me. I always go to him when I have problems, and he does the same.

I went to Fabian's room to ask him what I should do. I told him what Mara did and how much I like Joy.

"I think I understand . . . but I don't see what the problem is." He furrowed his eyebrows.

I grunted. "I don't know if Joy likes me or not."

"Oh, we all know she does." Fabian said, triumphantly. I looked up and my eyes opened wide. "I can tell by the way she looks at you." He laughed.

I guess I should've known because of how much I stare at Joy, but I always get lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's how Nina knew I liked her." Fabian added, after he noticed how confused I was.

"You have no idea how much that helped!" I stood up. I shook his hand violently, with a huge grin plastered on my face. I jogged out of the room to Joy's room.

"You welcome!" I heard Fabian yell.

I jogged into the hallway and saw Joy going up the stairs. "Joy!" I called.

She looked at and smiled.

That smile was one of the many reasons I liked Joy. That smile could make me laugh and cry at the same time.

This is my time.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me a while to post this. I have been super busy with my family and friends. I hope you liked the chapter and please review your thoughts. :)


	4. It's Time

Chapter 4: It's Time

JEROME'S POV:

It's my time. This is what I have been waiting for ever since I saw Joy walk into this house.

"Yes?" Joy asked from the stairs. I was memorized how perfect she can be without trying. I was frozen, I couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't stupid. I felt like a deer in headlights.

"Jerome?" Joy asked, waving her hand in front of my face. That didn't help. My eyes were locked on hers, then her perfect brown curls, then that smile; the smile that always melts my heart.

I could feel the heat start to rise on my cheeks. My heart started pounding.

"I was thinking," I paused. What do I say? This is harder than I thought it would be. "We should go on a date." I opened my arms slightly, trying to keep my cool.

Joy smiled, but then it quickly faded. "You don't want to date me, Jerome." She said, but her eyes said something else.

This caught me by surprise. I shook my head. "Nonsense, no! I," I put my head down, slightly. "Okay," I laughed quietly. "So you are a little annoying." Joy raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. What am I doing?! "Sometimes." I added quickly.

"Thanks." Joy said, looking down, sarcastically.

"But, in a certain light," I locked eyes with her. I said my words slowly so I didn't look like an idiot. "You are . . . kind of . . . adorable."

Joy smiled and looked down, hoping I don't notice her blushing . . . but I did. _Good job, Jerome. _I thought.

"Tomorrow?" I never took my eyes of her. "After the dodge ball tournament? Say yes." I pleaded.

Joy smiled.

MARA'S POV:

What did I do wrong? OK, sure, I spilled guts on Joy but is that so bad? A part of me wished I didn't. Maybe, then, I wouldn't have lost Jerome. But Joy is going to pay.

I feel like I threw my life away.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" Patricia asked, annoyed at how I have been lying on my bed, listening to Jar of Hearts (by Christina Perri), all day.

"Like what?" I said, not looking away from the tan ceiling.

Patricia grunted. "Get up!" She pushed me slightly, but I didn't move. "Fine, stay there all day. But know you're not making your life any better, you're making it worse." She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Those last words got to me. _You're making it worse. _Am I really making it worse?

I shook away the thought and continued listening to the song.

_Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars. _

Jerome hurt me, really hurt me. He left a scar in my heart. I thought he was the one, but obviously he's not.

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

I feel like he ripped my heart out of my chest. I feel . . . empty.

_And tearing love apart._

I thought Jerome was the one. I thought I was starting to love him. I guess I still do, but now it doesn't matter.

_You're going to catch a cold. From the ice inside your soul._

We he was mine, he treated me like a princess . . . he was a real gentleman. Now that I've lost him . . . it seems like there is a black hole where is heart used to be.

_So don't come back for me._

I want him to. I want him to be mine and me to be his. One day he will realize his mistake, and he will want me back. When that day comes, I will be there . . . waiting for him.

_Who do you think you are?_

He thinks Joy is meant for him. When will he open his eyes and see the one for him has been with him through it all.

I unplugged my headphones, and took my phone and threw it at the wall. I could feel the pain when the phone hit the wall. I felt like it hit me.

I got up from my bed, walked to my dresser, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess; my mascara was running down my face with the tears. I was a wreck.

I brushed my hair, tried my best to get the mascara marks off my face, and then put the necklace Jerome got for me on.

If he doesn't want me back, he's crazy.

I walked downstairs into the living room, where everyone was already eating. I took a seat next to Jerome, but he didn't look at me. He was too busy smiling at . . . JOY!

They were exchanging smiles like that for the rest of the night.

Trudy asked the boys if they could help with the dishes. They all stood up and helped in the kitchen.

This was my chance to set things straight.

"Joy?" I said in the sweetest tone I could.

She turned around and walked closer to me, cautiously.

"I just wanted to tell you . . . to back off!"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know you like Jerome! He is mine, so back off!"

"Last time I check he broke up with you." She said, calmly.

"He did, but I know he will take me back." I straighted my back and smirked.

Joy laughed, slightly, and turned on her heels to get out of the room.

I smiled at myself, knowing I did right.

Little did I know, Jerome saw the whole thing.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short but I hoped you liked it!

I tried to make the chapter a bit deep for Mara, and I hope I did that right.

I HAD to add the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I am now in love with that song!

Please review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
